


I Can't Believe She Failed Them All

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: You'd have to hold her at gunpoint next time to climb in with Astra behind the wheel.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	I Can't Believe She Failed Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Me too.

"Get in the shuttle, I’m driving," Astra ordered, deftly climbing into the drivers seat.

  
Beside her, Kara started to pale, then sweat … before she resolutely marched ahead - as if held at gunpoint to climb into the tight 2 person shuttle. 

  
And Honestly, next time it _would_ have to come to that if Astra thought Alex was going to willingly step into any vehicle she personally volunteered to steer ever again.

  
The shuttle was meant only to ferry people around - not to ram into other shuttles or perform drifts straight out from the movies. Worse was, Alex had spat out blood twice already from when Astra made a turn too tight, and Alex ended up kissing the window.

  
After righting herself, she glared at Astra, then Kara, “Didn’t you guys have correction officers, commissars, or something? Who was her driving instructor and why weren’t they executed?!”

  
Kara coughed, braced herself as the wind got knocked out of her too. 

  
“According to my mother's records … Aunt Astra has never passed the course. Or any other course for a vehicular license. In fact, I’m pretty sure she failed them ALL. Repeatedly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And as we’re earning our scars  
> The answer’s getting clearer


End file.
